Sleep Well
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: Dealing with Overwatch and Talon has been tiresome for Kallista Kaines and now she has a day off. Slipping into a sweet reminiscing memories she is interrupted by work and danger. What bumps in the night and darkness pays Kallista Kaines a visit with a warning and more. Reaper x OC


Kallista fell face first into her sofa exhausted. It was the first time in months that she was able to relax since she had delivered information to Reaper at Talon HQ, but then her attention was focused on actually helping Overwatch squash Talon's plan to steal Doomfist's gauntlet.

"Why…what are they trying to do with it..." Kallista whined as her stomach growled in protest of her laziness. She looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall.

"2 AM, too late to go out…," Kallista thought to herself as she rolled onto her back. Her hands fumbled with the makeshift knot that she tied the large shirt to keep from getting caught on things. The shirt was from Reinhardt, he let her borrow it when she secretly bunked with him at Overwatch HQ before leaving.

Reinhardt was a good friend of hers before the fall and was thankful that he still remembered her. After her mission assist with the newly recalled Overwatch she was too exhausted to return to one of her safe houses that Sombra had set up. She knew that everyone in Overwatch had their own issues, but she felt as if Soldier 76, Jack Morrison, had a grudge against her. She wasn't completely sure if it was true or not, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

She was thankful enough that Reinhardt still had his soft heart and allowed her to bunk with him. Of course he suggested that he slept on the floor, she wouldn't have it. He was older than she was of course she couldn't let the older man do that himself.

She gave the shirt quick sniff before smiling and placing her hands behind her head, the gentle giant had his signature scent of spice, and manly musk. She closed her eyes as the memory of the morning flooded her mind.

When she had woken up, Reinhardt was snugly sleeping behind her with his strong arm wrapped around her waist. She was at first surprised at the older man that he would do such a thing but she found it relaxing, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She happily cuddled into the larger man and continued to sleep, he held onto her as if protecting her from anything that would come their way.

* * *

Kallista suddenly opened her eyes and quickly sat up, her eyes darted to the numbers on the digital clock, 3:30AM. Sighing heavily she fell back on to the plush sofa, laying there for a moment before she groggily she stood and headed towards her bedroom.

"You need a better sleep schedule Kallista," Kallista said to herself as she blindly walked through the hallway to her bedroom. As she walked into the darkness of the hallway towards her bedroom she was knocked back. She caught herself and instinctively slid into a defensive stance.

"To think that I would find you this easily…"

"It's funny that you were able to...I guess I let my defenses down," Kallista replied sarcastically.

"Not like you Kaines,"

Kallista scoffed as her heartbeat quickened, she was caught completely off guard by the person she thought she would never see again. Heavy footsteps were heard from the darkness, the barrel tips of Reaper's signature shotguns peaked from the darkness his red eyes glaring back at her. Kallista narrowed her eyes at the man waiting for his next move.

"Look at you...defenseless. One shot and you're dead," Reaper said as he watched the woman from behind his mask.

"Take that shot and see how defenseless I am," Kallista replied feigned confidence attempting to not let the man get a hold of her. Reaper chuckled deeply at the woman's fake confidence at the situation, he knew that he had an edge over her in every single way.

"Fake confidence will get you nowhere Kallista," Reaper said as he vanished from the darkness and appeared behind her.

Kallista quickly whipped her elbow towards the man's face, Reaper easily caught her elbow and yanked it behind her back. She ignored the pain of the man's firm grip and how he yanked her arm back, she quickly hooked her foot behind his ankle attempting to knock him off balance. Reaper shoved the woman away from him and caught her foot from a kick, she used his hand as leverage to swing around her other leg attempting to catch him off guard. Reaper leaned back avoiding her kick, he chuckled in response to the woman's struggle.

"You ass," Kallista scoffed as she balanced on one foot ignoring the Reaper's firm grip on her foot. She knew with one twist he could break her entire foot and ankle, she saw his eyes flick between her face and then between her legs.

"Just enjoying the view," Reaper replied and shoved the woman back.

"What do you want Rey-Reaper?" Kallista caught herself from falling, calling the man his real name and huffed.

"Stay away from Overwatch," Reaper replied.

"What? You're telling me what to do again? That ended years ago," Kallista laughed as she slid into another defensive stance.

"You're pushing your luck Kaines," Reaper growled.

"I do what I want...when I want," Kallista replied as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

Another deep chuckle came from the man.

"You still have that defiant grit," Reaper said when suddenly Kallista charged him.

He quickly reached out to catch the kick that was coming, Kallista feigned and elbowed him in the chest and quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face. Reaper snarled and shoved the woman into the kitchen island knocking the wind from her. Reaper's mask was knocked askew as he glared at the woman feebly trying to stand.

"I tried warning you before...but it seems that you are still hard headed like that ingrate boy," Reaper started as he approached the woman as she still feebly attempted to stand. He reached out to yank her from the floor, she quickly grabbed his arm and attempted to restrain him. He laughed as he dissipated into black smoke around her, within seconds she was on the floor, arms restrained above her head and Reaper straddling her legs.

"You're heavy...get off," Kaine said

"You've gotten better," Reaper commented

"I got better so I could kick your ass," Kallista quipped.

"Nice try chica," Reaper said as his free hand gripped Kallista' jaw, he made sure she felt the taloned tips of his gloves.

"Now what were you saying before?" Kallista asked as she watched Reaper's crimson eyes look over her, he was silent.

"Stay away from Overwatch. I won't hesitate to take your soul Kallista," Reaper said as he tilted her face still examining her

"Oh scary, scary, what's stopping you now?" Kallista asked as she tried to yank her head away. Reaper's grip turned her head back to face him.

"I wouldn't want to get rid of my favorite brat so quickly," Reaper quipped from behind his mask.

"How long were you in my apartment?" Kallista asked as she mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down.

"Long enough," Reaper replied with grumble as he eyes began to roam down Kallista body.

"I'm gonna have bruises," Kallista said.

"You'll get over it," Reaper replied bluntly.

Silence fell between the two.

"Did you really find me out just to warn me...Reyes?" Kallista asked cautiously.

"..."

Reaper's crimson orbs flickered from her body and met her grey-blue eyes. She couldn't see the expression the man wore underneath his mask but was fully aware of the dangerous aura that radiated off of the man. She wanted to know the real reason on why he had sought her out, he had occasional communications with Sombra and didn't need her specifically.

But here he was the most feared man in the world, Reaper, Gabriel Reyes.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Reaper asked, his voice dripping with danger. The low octave of his voice sent shivers through her body, an effect he still had over her after all of these years.

"I borrowed it," Kallista replied simply hoping he didn't realize the goosebumps forming on her skin.

"Take it off," Reaper growled.

"No." Kallista smirked defiantly.

"Take it off yourself or I'll rip it off of you," Reaper threatened.

" If you remember correctly...if I get a chance I will run," Kallista replied preparing herself for a mad dash to her secret escape in her apartment.

"Where are you going to go Kallista? You can't run from me," Reaper chuckled.

"You forget I was a part of SEP for a short time," Kallista replied sheepishly.

A deep laugh came from Reaper as the hand that held her jaw in place slid down her neck, down the exposed juncture of her breast. The taloned claw stopped at her lacy black bra that was exposed from the large shirt, he pulled at the material contemplating.

"Reyes-" Kallista started.

Without warning the man yanked the shirt over Kallista' head blocking her view for a moment causing her the struggle and squirm.

"You think that'll stop me?" Reaper chortled.

"He-Hey!-aaah…" Kallista started to struggle underneath the man but suddenly froze, a moan escaped her lips.

Reaper groped at her breast before yanking her bra away, instantly Reaper's cool lips suckled, licked and nipped at the exposed flesh. Kallista arched her back and moaned as she still struggled with the shirt on her face. Reaper groaned in approval as he felt the weight of her breast in his hand. He greedily groped, sucked and pinched as he pert nipples as she struggled underneath him.

"Reyes st-op...playing-around!" Kallista yelped as she squirmed. A deep growl came from Reyes as he ignored the woman's protests and attending to her other breast. Her body suddenly tensed as he bit down on the sensitive flesh underneath her breast.

"Aah!" Kallista yelped.

Suddenly the shirt is lifted from Kallista face and used to restrain her hands in a tight knot. It took the woman a few seconds to register what had happened. Reaper's mask was partially lifted, she could see the stubble of his neatly trimmed facial hair from underneath the mask.

"Reyes…" Kallista panted.

"Don't...no more talking," Reyes growled as he pulled his mask off and pushed his lips onto hers. Kallista eagerly kissed the man back, it was the first time she had kissed him since he had become Reaper. The stubble from his beard, the cool fullness of his lips were the same, nothing was different in her eyes.

Kallista moaned into the kiss as she tried to move, a grunt came from Reyes as he pulled back. He stared down at her as she hazily looked up at him, his skin was pale, but features all the same just how she remembered him. He began taking off his taloned gloves as he continued to hold Kallista' gaze.

Reyes' hands went to her breasts before painstakingly sliding down her abdomen teasing her. Kallista' breath hitched in her throat, his hands were cooler than she expected. Goosebumps formed on her skin again as his hands hovered over her hips and thighs. He leaned down to her breast and took the dark coral bud into his mouth, lazily swirling his tongue around the peaking bud.

"Ooooh...Gabe...uhn...ah," Kallista panted.

Reyes bit down gently on her nipple warning her and mumbled something against her breast as his other hand greedily groped at her flesh. Kallista stole a glance at Reyes and her body there were red hickeys on her breast and bite marks.

"You're marking me?!" Kallista panted.

"Why not?" Reyes trailed off as he continued his ministrations on her other breast.

"You can't-AH!" Kallista yelped as she jumped and squirmed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Reyes hissed as he licked the bite mark on abdomen.

"...aaah...haaa," Kallista panted as pleasure and pain mixed as his hands roamed over her body.

Reyes grunted as he moved down her body towards her inner thighs, leaving bite marks. He sat in between her legs now, gripping her thighs.

"Quiero comerte…" Reyes growled in his native tongue eliciting a shiver through Kallista' body.

The low octave of his voice always sent sweet chills down her spine, and he knew it.

Starting from her breasts Reyes raked his nails down and stopped at her black lacy underwear, he pressed two large fingers at her heat mound.

"Oooh," Kallista moaned as he stroked her heat.

The friction of her lace underwear sent shocks of pleasure and pain as he teased and rubbed the lace against her clit. Without warning Reyes' slipped two fingers pass the material and slowly worked their way their way inside of her, one by one. His fingers easily slid into her as her juices coated his fingers as he teased and stretched her entrance.

"You're already wet. You're still filthy," Reyes growled and ripped the black lace covering her heated mound. He as he pulled Kallista towards him and draped her thighs over his shoulders, Kallista' back arched as the man's rough tongue painstakingly slow lap at her clit. A strangled cry erupted from her lips as she arched her back more.

Reyes growled deeply again as he used one of his hands to force her back to the ground, he quickly shifted their position by pushing her knees towards her head folding her almost in half. Another strangled cry came from Kallista as he continued to devour her.

"F-Fuc-aaah...nnngh!" Kallista moaned as her eyes were screwed shut, her head shook from side to side.

His fingers still teased and stretched her as his tongue focused on driving her mad. His tongue curled in small circles, saliva in the cool night air and the teasing that only a cold, wet swipe could soothe. His fingers worked in tangent with his swipes, slowly almost lazily he thrust, stretched her and teased her sweet spot inside of her.

Another cry came from Kallista as Reyes continued his onslaught of her over sensitive nub, he pulled his lips away from her and bit down on the sensitive flesh on insides of both of her thighs, drawing blood. Lazily he lapped at the small droplets of blood and groaned in approval at the woman squirming and breathless. He gave the sensitive nub a flick with his thumb before he slowly removed his fingers from her.

A small groan came Kallista as she came off the high of pleasure and pain being mixed together, she watched as Reyes licked his fingers clean before her lowered her legs. Belt buckles and the sounds of zippers echoed in her ears.

"Gabriel…," Kallista panted.

Reyes' crimson eyes flickered to the woman's hazy grey-blue eyes.

"Beg for it," Reyes' voice was husky and raspy causing another shiver to rack the woman's writhing body.

"Gabriel...please…," Kallista started sarcastically earning a growl from Reyes.

"I can leave you here. Come on beg for it Kallista or I'll leave you as you are," Reyes growled.

"W-Wait...No...Please Gabriel…" Kallista whimpered.

"Please what?" Reyes asked.

Kallista squirmed as she felt the tip of Reyes' bulbous thick head at her puckered opening.

"Please...just fuck me-!" Kallista shout was cut short as Reyes surged forward into her tight heat.

"Good...girl," Reyes growled deeply as a strangled cry erupted from her lips. Reyes pulled from her and surged forward again earning a gasp from the woman, his thick Seconds later Reyes painstakingly slow thrust into her, he hovered over her and watched her face as it twisted in pleasure from his thrusts.

"Oh...Gabe...aaah…why-ooh!" Kallista moaned.

"Because...you wanted...this," Reyes growled and thrust harder into her. A yelp escaped her lips and a grunt escaped from Reyes.

Kallista felt her body heat rising as he continued his slow thrusts. Through her hazy vision she saw the subdued red orbs of Reyes looking intensely back at her. In the back of her mind the guilt of her not being able to save Reyes raked over her mind, but here he was ravaging her on her apartment floor. She shook her head attempting to clear her head.

"I-I hate -you uhnn..so much…," Kallista voice wavered as he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. Kallista' mind went blank as he picked up the pace and thrust hard into her sweet spot.

Faster. Stronger. Harder.

Kallista's mind went blank as Reyes pounded mercilessly into her. His member rammed into her sweet spot over and over again driving her senseless.

"Scream for me Kallista," Reyes growled deeply.

"Gabe-!oh! Gaaa-aaah!" Kained moaned incoherently. Reyes grunted as he threw her other leg over his shoulder and leaned forward, folding her in half as he continued his brutal pace.

Kallista moaned incoherently as he rammed into her tight heat, black wisps of smoke radiated off the man and around her as he pushed them towards their climax. Reyes leaned forward more trying to go as deep as he possibly could.

White and black spots filled Kallista' vision, her breath ragged, his breaths were once measured gasps were now ragged.

"Gabe! Ooh…! Gabe! Ah! Gabe!" Kallista panted breathlessly as if she was in trance.

"Grita para mi Kallista," Reyes growled as his thrusts became more erratic and barbaric.

"Oh my god-ah! Gabe! Gabriel!" Kallista screamed his name as she came.

Moments later Reyes growled his release, his thick seed coating her walls. Heavy panting filled the room as the two slowly came off their high of their climaxes.

It took Kallista a few moments to realize where she was, she couldn't think straight and swore that she lost brain cells from the orgasm that Reyes gave her. A deep chuckle pulled her from her jumbled thoughts.

"Are you still with me?" Reyes asked.

"Yea…" Kallista replied breathlessly.

"Good," Reyes replied as he shifted her legs from his shoulders and hesitantly pulled from her.

"You owe me underwear," Kallista panted.

"We'll see about that…" Reyes replied as he looked down at the woman before he stood.

"You ass," Kallista spat.

Reyes chuckled deeply as he fixed his clothing and mask. Kallista looked up at the man as she attempted slide back from the man.

" Heed my warning Kallista...otherwise I'll be back," Reaper warned as black smoke began radiating off of the man again. Kallista narrowed her eyes at the man before he vanished into black smoke.

Sighing heavily Kallista maneuvered her hands out of the knot of the shirt without causing it any damage. The man that she once called "Boss" was now her enemy, and yet she still couldn't tell him the truth. At that moment she knew that she had to stay near Overwatch and the man himself, maybe she could get Sombra to help her with that.

She painfully got to her feet and treked to the bathroom to shower and then to her bedroom to rest from the onslaught that Reyes had put her body through.

* * *

Hours later Kallista felt her bed dip and a large figure lay next to her, her body was on full alert but she feigned sleep.

Soft breathing, a soft finger caressed her jaw law and gently moved a piece of hair from her face.

" _Dormir bien...hermosa…_ "


End file.
